Avatar Nali: The Fallen
by RHH7288
Summary: The Earth domain is divided, all the known kingdoms raising their gates waiting for someone to take the first shot. The Avatar has been missing, and without guidance both the spirit world and the material are on the cusp of destruction.


The storm rages, lighting up mountain side and forest in a blaze of electric blue, Wind gushes through the leaves carrying razor like screams through the air, the very ground rumbling under sky's punishment. The earth itself seemingly in defiance and rage over the strange hooded woman darting across the scene. She hurriedly takes shelter underneath a large tree from the ravages, tears welling up in her eyes as she begins her struggle once more.

Ahead of her chase a large cave opening appears, consumed in darkness and surrounded by foliage she enters, removed from existence. Inside the cave, a quick decent issued forward, its darkness continuing onward the only light available coming from insidious eyes creeping from every invisible crack.

Swiftly her decent takes her to an opening deep within the Earth, the rocks becoming flat with each step, like pavement forming a circular room surrounded by cloudy water. In the centre a metal box clenched by metal chains hanging limp from the domed roof.

Removing her hood her clustered brown hair falls down her face revealing only a green tinted glare reflected in the same eyes light from earlier, they followed her down a stranger approaches her from the shadows, neither can see enough to evaluate their feelings but it is all clear to them.

"I hope you're not having any second thoughts" whispered the stranger, stood strong behind the broken hunched over woman, her hands grasping tightly around a small package. "She will sleep indefinitely won't she?" The strangers' hands came forward pushing strength down his fingers, she went limp in an instant, clearly under the strangers will.

"She will know nothing, and feel nothing. Time will not exist for her" he responded. He knelt down beside her taking the small package slowly undoing the ribbons wrapping it. "The world does not need something capable of such destruction, especially one like this".

From within the dark wet ribbons emerged a baby, sleeping and completely unaware of its unfortunate circumstance. The woman, who judging by her eager retreat to the caves entrance must be the mother gave up any fight she had and let the man take an approach toward the metal box.

He stopped, looking at the child with glazed over eyes. "We are sorry, but we have no choice".

He left the baby in the metal box, chained and locked the door and suspended it from the chains hooked to the roof. The metal box now free from any elements the stranger took a few steps back. "Come now, it is your part" his voice carried a sting with it, he knew she now suffered with grief and made sure she carried out the task. She stepped forward, stomped her foot into the ground, buried her weight and raised her hands. As she did the ground rose with them cocooning the metal box, she then dropped all life she had in with and turned, leaving the cave entirely.

The man then stepped forward and began shifting his body nimbly, swerving his entirety in fluid motion thus summoning the ring of water to his will. It rose into a sphere, rotating like a hurricane of watery blades. Quickly he clenched his fingers and the water froze in place.

On their way out they both assembled walls of rock and ice, completely filling the cave until it became hidden, outside the woman carved up the mountain and drowned the entrance in fallen rock. To anyone uninitiated there was never a cave, but to make absolutely sure the mother of the child formed a simple meditation ring from surrounding rocks, carving the four elemental symbols into each, this she did without the strange man noticing.

They both then went they're own ways, the woman returning to her home ready to inform her family the child was lost. But in the back of her mind, for the rest of her life she knew. Deep within that cave, hidden from the world, the Avatars eyes would always glow a brilliant white, waiting for the day someone put together the clue she left.


End file.
